Se(n)iman
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Mata itu. Mata berwarna cokelat senada batang oak itulah yang pertama kali menyambut iris samuderanya. "Kukira kau ini bukan tipikal yang suka membaca sajak maupun karya sastra klasik, Tobio."


"Hujan di bulan juni?"

Otomatis pria berambut hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Mata itu. Mata berwarna cokelat senada batang oak itulah yang menyambut iris samuderanya.

"Kukira kau ini bukan tipikal yang suka membaca sajak maupun karya sastra klasik, Tobio."

Pertemuan itu menjadi titik awal hubungan mereka dimulai.

.

* * *

 **Se(n)iman**

 **Haikyuu!** (c) Furudate Haruichi

 **Pairing** : Oikawa x Kageyama, Ushiwaka x Kageyama

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : Typo(s), semoga tidak OOC, belom pernah baca buku hujan di bulan juni tapi suka sama judulnya(?) Hujan di bulan juni (c) Sapardi joko damono.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Dinding punya mata**

 _Korupsi._

 _Prostitusi._

 _Pembunuhan._

 _Perampokan._

 _Semua ditujukan atas nama uang, kekuasaan, dan cinta yang salah._

 _Bahkan dinding pun memiliki mata untuk menyaksikan dosa para manusia._

 _Tidak takut jika ia mampu menjadi saksi meski hanya benda mati._

 _Tidak takut jika tangan dan kaki yang akan berbicara nanti._

 _Biarlah Tuhan memberi kami azab._

 _Agar saat hari dimana amal kami dihisab._

 _Tidaklah banyak dosa kami yang diketahui olehNYA._

 _Agar kami kembali padanya dalam keadaan suci._

 _Tanpa satupun janji._

 _Yang tidak sempat ditepati._

 **-K.T-**

.

Tulisan yang terpajang di mading kampus itu otomatis menarik mata para mahasiswa ketika sedang melintas, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka sampai mengabadikan tulisan itu melalui sebuah foto.

"Siapa yang menulis ini?"

"Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Siapa itu K.T ?"

"Karya baru lagi heh?"

Begitulah pertanyaan yang selalu terdengar ketika mereka melhat puisi ataupun karya sastra lainnya yang dibuat oleh orang misterius berinisial K.T tersebut. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang pernah melihat sosok K.T itu saat sedang kedapatan menempel karyanya. Bahkan, Ketua BEM fakultas ilmu pengetahuan budaya pun sampai mencari siapa penulis tersebut. Konon jika siapapun yang berhasil mengungkap siapa seseorang dibalik nama K.T, tidak segan-segan ketua BEM FIB akan memberi orang tersebut hadiah.

Satu semester terlewati. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika K.T ini akan menampakkan diri.

Ada spekulasi jika K.T adalah mahasiswa baru.

Karena karyanya tersebut muncul saat tahun pertama mahasiswa baru memasuki jenjang perkuliahan.

Yah siapa tahu.

-o.O.o-

..

"Kageyama! Anda tidak boleh mengikuti kuliah saya hari ini!" Bentak seorang dosen membelah angkasa.

Teriakan tersebut otomatis tidak hanya mengagetkan tersangka, namun juga seluruh mahasiswa yang menempati kelas maupun yang hanya sekedar lewat. Pemuda bernama Kageyama itu ingin membela diri tapi jika mengingat kondisi si dosen yang lagi _moodswing_ tersebut sepertinya ia harus mengalah kali ini dan membiarkan dirinya absen.

"Dasar nenek tua menyebalkan." ucapnya pelan.

"APA KATAMU!?"

Segera Kageyama melarikan diri dari ancaman dosen _killer_ yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

.

.

"Konyol."

Setelah lepas dari cengkraman nenek tua menyebalkan-yang dimaksud disini adalah dosen, Kageyama memutuskan untuk bersantai di klaster alias kelas terbuka untuk menjernihkan isi kepalanya yang sudah pusing sejak tadi pagi. Hari ini ia berencana untuk tidak masuk, namun dikarenakan mata kuliah tersebut memiliki 6 sks, rasanya agak sayang jika ia berencana untuk membolos hari ini.

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak bisa dibilang bolos sepenuhnya, entah kenapa ia benar-benar pusing selepas bangun tidur tadi pagi. Dalam aturan perizinan untuk absen dari mata kuliah kau diharuskan menyertakan surat dokter untuk menjadi bukti. Sayangnya pemuda dengan model rambut klimis adalah seorang anak kost yang harus berpikir dua kali untuk sekedar mengecek kesehatannya secara medis.

Alasan kenapa dosen tersebut mengamuk adalah Kageyama tidak membawa buku dan lebih memilih tidur ketimbang mendengarkannya bercuap-cuap tidak jelas. Nasib baik sedang tidak berpihak padanya ternyata.

Hembusan angin yang membelai halus wajahnya dan pemandangan danau yang terasa menyejukkan mata membuatnya lupa jika tadi pagi ia terserang sakit kepala yang membuatnya bahkan sulit untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasa setenang ini.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, pemuda beriris biru gelap itu membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebotol air putih dan juga buku berjudul "Hujan di bulan Juni." karangan Sapardi Djoko Damono. Segera ia membuka buku tersebut berdasarkan pembatas buku yang telah ia tandai, selanjutnya Headset segera terpasang di kedua telinganya-dan waktu santai Kageyama baru saja dimulai.

Halaman demi halaman ia baca secara seksama.

Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

.

Terhitung beberapa lembar lagi buku tersebut akan memasuki halaman terakhir, Kageyama merasa jika waktu nampaknya berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Sekilas ia melirik arloji yang bertengger di tangan kirinya, masih pukul 09.4 A.M.

"Cih."

Kageyama mengira jika saat ini sudah pukul 11 ataupun setengah 12 siang, ternyata ia hanya menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk membunuh waktu. Setelah beberapa lembar ini usai ia baca-maka habislah semua hiburannya.

"Tau begitu aku membawa buku bacaan lebih." gumamnya.

Sembari menghabiskan sisa halaman, sampailah ia pada halaman terakhir buku hujan di bulan Juni tersebut. Ketika ia sedang membalik halaman menuju halaman terakhir-

"Hujan di bulan juni?"

Seseorang muncul begitu saja di sampingnya.

Otomatis pria berambut hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan suara teriakan yang dirasa tidak elit dikarenakan kemunculan sosok yang entah datang dari mana, namun setelah melihatnya tanpa sadar..

Ia terpesona.

Mata itu. Mata berwarna cokelat senada batang oak itulah yang menyambut iris samuderanya. Garis rahang tegas dengan proporsi wajah yang dirasa sempurna itu membuat Kageyama untuk pertama kalinya mengagumi karya ciptaan Tuhan.

"Kukira kau ini bukan tipikal yang suka membaca sajak maupun karya sastra klasik, Tobio."

Meski memakai headset, gelombang suara yang diucapkan oleh pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mampu menembusnya dan menimbulkan getaran tersendiri bagi Kageyama ketika mendengarnya.

Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, bunyi bel pergantian jam terdengar sayup-sayup, "Oh sudah bel, aku ada kelas setelah ini. Sampai bertemu lagi. Tobio." ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Pertemuan itu menjadi titik awal untuk memulai kisah mereka kembali.

Setelah terhenti dua setengah tahun lamanya.

.

Tidak berselang kepergian pria misterius tersebut, segera Kageyama mengambil sebuah buku dan alat tulis dari dalam tasnya. Tanpa setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya seiring dengan tergoresnya kertas dengan tinta pena yang masih terisi penuh.

"Oikawa-san.."

Bibirnya bergetar.

* * *

.

 **Sungai**

 _Dia adalah sungaiku_

 _Sungaiku juga milik semua orang._

 _Aku tidak boleh egois untuk menguasainya sendiri._

 _kedatangannya menghidupkan kembali roda duniaku yang telah lama terhenti._

 _Bagai derasnya air yang menggerakkan turbin pembangkit listrik tenaga air._

 _Menyadarkan diri ini jika sungai yang telah kering itu tidaklah menghilang eksistensinya._

 _Ia hanyalah pergi untuk sementara._

 _Pergi bukan untuk dicari._

 _Datang bukan untuk dinanti._

 _Begitupun dirinya._

 _Sungaiku._

- **K.T** -

.

Keesokan paginya kampus kembali dihebohkan dengan K.T yang muncul kembali membawa karya baru. Karena biasanya ia hanya akan muncul satu minggu sekali, dan itu pun biasanya selalu di hari rabu.

"Tidak biasanya ya."

"Kalau di perhatikan.. sepertinya K.T ini sedang jatuh cinta."

"Lebih tepatnya jika orang yang ia cintai sudah kembali, bisa dibilang ia menjalani LDR dengan kekasihnya mungkin?"

"Kalau begitu dapat disimpulkan jika K.T ini seorang wanita."

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia seorang pria yang selama ini menanti wanitanya untuk kembali?"

Keduanya berpandangan sejenak, "Haha kau benar juga, yah tidak akan ada yang pernah tahu siapa itu K.T bukan?"

"Mungkin dia tipikal orang yang pemalu haha."

Setelahnya kedua mahasiswi itu meninggalkan mading karena bel pertanda masuk kelas baru saja berbunyi.

.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dengan kedua iris biru gelapnya memandangi mading dengan tatapan datar. Begitu banyak poster ataupun pamflet yang menghiasinya, tapi yang paling menarik perhatian mahasiswa justru sebuah karya milik seseorang berinisial K.T.

Perlahan pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kalian salah jika menilai aku seperti itu."

Setelahnya pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan mading tersebut menuju kelas.

* * *

..

"Oi Kageyama! Kau pasti sudah mengerjakan PR kan? Pinjami aku, _please_!"

Baru saja membuka kenop pintu, tiba-tiba sosok pemuda bertubuh kecil berteriak di depannya, "Minggir bangsat, kau mengahalangi jalan." Ucapnya kesal.

"Si bodoh ini pelit sekali!"

"Kau itu juga bodoh. Kita sama-sama bodoh."

Karena kesal, pemuda berambut jingga itu segera menggigit pergelangan tangan sosok yang berdiri di ujung pintu itu, "AKKHHHHH SAKIT BEGO!"

Berikutnya perkelahian diantara mereka tak dapat dihindari, hingga dosen datang, mereka pun masih melanjutkan aksi mereka melalui duel mata yang saling beradu. Sementara itu seisi kelas maklum dengan kondisi demikian.

Hinata dan Kageyama.

Dua komponen yang (sepertinya) sulit untuk disatukan.

Meski begitu, mereka berdua adalah sahabat karib.

Aneh bukan?

.

Dikarenakan hari ini hanya terdapat dua kelas saja, Kageyama memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke kosan ketimbang untuk berlama-lama di kampus.

"Hey Kageyama!"

'Si bodoh itu lagi' batinnya kesal.

Setelah berlari menghampiri sosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang berjarak kurang lebih 300 meter dari tempatnya, Hinata menstabilkan napasnya dan segera membuka suara, "Kah.. hu.. mau.. kemanahh?"

"Pulang."

"Kau tidak ingat hari ini ada pertemuan seluruh anggota coli? Ayolah masa kau tidak mau mengenal para senpai yang akan menjadi kawan seperjuangan kita nanti?" Dan bodohnya sejak kemarin Kageyama benar-benar tidak membuka handphonenya dikarenakan pembicaraan dari berbagai grup benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasinya saat sedang mengerjakan paper.

"Baiklah. Dimana pertemuannya?"

"Nanti jam tiga sore di GOR, karena para senpai baru selesai kelas jam dua." ucap teman jingganya.

"Oke."

* * *

..

Suasana GOR (Gedung Olah Raga) Universitas Miyagi sangatlah ramai ketika sore hari, hal itu dikarenakan beberapa UKM olahraga seperti voli, basket, dan badminton melakukan sesi latihan. Namun, untuk saat ini sepertinya tim voli sudah menyewa GOR tersebut untuk dimonopoli kurang lebih satu jam untuk ajang silaturahmi antar senpai-kouhai.

"Selamat datang di UKM Voli Universitas Miyagiiiii!"

Saat ini ditengah-tengah para anggota Voli yang lain, dua orang tengah berdiri dengan gaya seolah mengatakan 'aku adalah senpai' di hadapan para anggota baru yang jumlahnya dapat dihitung jari. Memang anggota tim voli tidak begitu banyak. Pria berkepala botak tengah menebar tatapan mengintimidasi junior untuk memberi kesan 'menakutkan.'

Bukannya takut yang ada para anggota baru itu malah menahan tawa melihat tingkahnya yang dirasa konyol. Untuk saat ini mereka benar-benar berpikir apa dua orang di depan ini benar-benar senior mereka?

"Oi Hinata.. kalau tahu akan begini lebih baik aku pulang saja untuk tidur daripada mendengar dua orang tidak jelas di depan."

"Hey bodoh suaramu terlalu keras!"

"Suaramu yang lebih keras bodoh!"

Setelah itu kedua pemuda yang berdiri di depan segera menghampiri mereka, yang botak dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan dibuat seolah galak, sedangkan yang satunya bersikap tidak jauh berbeda. Otomatis Hinata dan Kageyama segera mengalihkan pandangan, "Ho.. Jadi ini sikap mahasiswa baru jaman sekarang hmm? Tidak menghargai yang lebih tua!" Ucap si botak mendramatisir.

"Ryuu~ Apa kita harus mendidik anak kurang ajar ini dengan metode yang membuatnya nyaman?" dan si pendek menimpali.

Kageyama menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka, sedangkan Hinata segera membungkuk untuk meminta maaf mewakili Kageyama.

"Cukup Tanaka, Nishinoya."

Setelah mendengar suara itu seketika dua pemuda tersebut undur diri kedua anggota baru yang ingin mereka jahili. Berikutnya, pemuda dengan bentuk tubuh atletis itu segera maju dan menggantikan posisi Tanaka dan Nishinoya.

"Kau lihat itu Kageyama? Apa kau serius menyesal datang kemari?" Ucap Hinata takjub ketika melihat seseorang dengan bentuk tubuh yang selama ini ia inginkan. Sayangnya Kageyama memilih tidak peduli dengan ucapan Hinata. Menurutnya, seorang pria dianggap menarik ketika ia sudah menunjukkan skillnya dalam bermain bola bukan menunjukkan wibawa.

"Selamat datang di tim Voli Universitas Miyagi. Aku. Ushijima Wakatoshi, selaku kapten tidak akan segan-segan jika ada anggota yang tidak mengikuti perintahku." ucapnya dingin. Seketika atmosfer di sekitar para anggota baru berubah.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

-atau akrab disapa Ushiwaka.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemain voli nasional jepang tersebut?

"Oi Ushiwaka-chan, bisakah kau tidak terlalu membuat muka anak baru menjadi ketakutan huh?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria menimpali perkataan sang kapten dan berjalan mendekatinya, otomatis semua mata anak baru tersebut menuju ke arah lelaki tersebut.

Iris biru gelap Kageyama dapat langsung menangkap siapa orang tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Oikawa."

Oikawa Tooru.

Seseorang yang selama ini ia tunggu.

.

.

"Hinata Shouyou, alasanku bermain voli adalah untuk dapat melampaui raksasa kecil!" Begitulah ucapan penuh semangat yang dilontarkan seorang pemuda berambut jingga ketika sesi perkenalan anggota baru. Mereka yang berada disana pun sangsi dengan anak yang dikatakan memiliki tubuh kurang tinggi tersebut. Pemilik tinggi tersebut biasanya hanya akan menjadi libero bukan?

"Berikutnya."

"Namaku Kageyama Tobio, alasanku bermain voli adalah.. " Seketika lensa mata Kageyama melirik sejenak ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah menatapnya, selanjutnya ia menatap mata tajam sang kapten.

"Agar ia bisa mengingatku kembali." ucapnya pelan. Meskipun pelan suara itu masih dapat tertangkap di indera pendengaran milik Ushiwaka.

"Haah? Dia ngomong apa?"

"Oi badanmu saja yang besar tapi nyalimu kecil! Kau kalah dari anak kecil yang berada di sampingmu"

Kurang lebih begitulah ucapan dari para senior.

"Cukup. Berikutnya."

Tanpa diketahui Kageyama, dibalik tajamnya iris sang kapten tersimpan makna tersendiri yang tak sanggup untuk diutarakan.

Ia berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Ushijima Wakatoshi untuk ukuran anak baru.

—bahkan sebelum ia menunjukkan skillnya dalam bermain voli.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : YIHAAAA AKHIRNYA DEBUT JUGA DI SALAH SATU FANDOM MAYOR DI IDUPKOEHHHH DAN BAWA OTETRI KESAYANGANNNN *joget*

Sebenernya ganyangka ajasih sekalinya debut malah langsung bawa tema cerita yg berat gini (dan MC) huhuhu, mana sok2 an bikin sajak ato puisi lagi huhu #nyeburkedanau. Yak sebenernya judul ini diambil dari quotes kaos seseorang wakakakkakakak #heh

Yak sekian dariku.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
